Rose Gilbert
by G-Baby8991
Summary: The oldest Gilbert comes back to Mystic Falls to check up on her siblings. Imagine how surprised she was when she found out about the supernatural...Damon/OC... Horrible summary Please R


**Need to Know about the Story: Jenna lived in this version! I just hate the fact that she died. This story is about the older sister of Elena and Jeremy. The character's outfit and looks: **

www**.**polyvore**.**com/rose_gilbert/set?id=89683144

* * *

I sat with Jenna on the counter, snacking on an apple and talking about how life has been and waiting for my brother and sister to get home. I swung my legs wildly off the counter.

"So how's life been going for you Rose?" Jenna asked.

"Same old, same old. Stealing. Giving back. Traveling. The usual. How about you? What's it like raising two teenage kids? Got a boyfriend?" I waggled my eyebrows at her.

"It's tough. And yes I've got a boyfriend. His name is Alaric Saltzman and he should be here any minute now," She fiddled with one of the puffy sleeves on my blouse.

"Is he cute?" I asked. She nodded shyly and continued to fiddle with the fabric.

"Ooh you got it bad, don't ya," I nudged her while waggling my eyes some more. "Don't ya."

Just then we heard the front door swing open and quite a few voices coming in. I only recognized like 4. Could this house even fit this many people in it? Quite a few people filed in the room and then stopped at the sight of me. I recognized some of the faces like Elena, Jeremy, Matt, Caroline, Bonnie, and Tyler. But there was also quite a few I didn't recognize. Like a few British looking people, a guy with black hair and blue eyes, a guy with brown hair and green eyes, and a guy with sandy blonde hair who was like way older than me. We all just kinda stared at each other before the moment was broken by Elena.

"Rose!" She yelled and jumped on me effectively pulling me and her off the counter onto the floor. She crushed me with her weight.

"Elena I love you and everything but you're killing me right now," I choked out. She got up quickly and said sorry. She walked back over to the group where Jeremy walked over to me and held his hand out for me to get up. I grabbed his hand and in the middle of pulling me up he dropped me. Just dropped me. That asshole.

"That's for disappearing for three years," he smirked. He glared at me for a while before pulling me into the biggest bear hug ever. He had to pull me up to his height because I wasn't quite as tall as him.

"And that's for coming back," He told me as he pulled away. Caroline was the next to launch herself into my arms.

"Oh my god Rose where have you been?! You worried all of us! I was freaking out, Elena was having a freaking heart attack and Jeremy was depressed. Bonnie and Jenna were the only ones that weren't freaking out. We had a feeling they knew what happened to you but she wouldn't spill," Caroline babbled into my shoulder as she bear hugged me.

"Looks like you kept up your end of the deal," I looked at Bonnie and nodded. She smiled and nodded back. Caroline heard that and let me go. She looked between Bonnie and I and looked absolutely pissed. I looked for a way out of a Caroline lecture and founded it in the form of Matt.

"Mattie!" I ran over to him and jumped into his arms. He caught me and I hugged him. "Save me," I breathed into his ear. He cracked a smile and held onto me.

"Rose! I can't believe you're back! Thanks for all those emails and postcards!" He grinned at me mischievously.

"What! You email him and send him postcards but your own family doesn't even hear a peep out of you!" Caroline yelled at me. I punched Matt in the chest. Hard.

"Traitor," I growled. He smirked.

"Well at least now I know that you can still throw a hell of a punch," he passed me over to Tyler.

"Tylerina!" He rolled his eyes at his nickname pulled me into his arms and held me tightly to him. "Hey RosyBear!" I pulled out of his embrace and looked around at all of the faces I didn't recognize. I looked to my family for an explanation. Elena stepped forward.

"Rose this is Alaric Saltzman. He's-" I cut her off. "I know who he is. Aunt Jenna told me." I held my hand out to him and he shook it. "Please call me Ric."

"Alright but you need to know that if you hurt me Aunt, I will hurt you," and from the look on his face he believed me. "Welcome to the family." I cracked a grin. He grinned right back at me.

"This is Stefan Salvatore. He's my boyfriend. Please don't give him a speech," Elena pointed to the teen with the brown hair and green eyes. He gave me a heartwarming smile and nodded at me.

"That's Damon. He's Stefan's older brother," Elena pointed to the hot raven haired guy standing next to Stefan. He looked at me with weary eyes.

"And these are the Mikaelson siblings. Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah and Kol," I nodded at each of them.

"Elena would you mind telling us this woman is?" Rebekah asked. She had a bratty look about her.

"Guys this is my big sister Rose. She's funny, sarcastic and will kick your ass in a heartbeat. She left three years ago without telling anybody. Well apparently she told her sister and Bonnie but not her brother and sister" Her tone got angry. She turned to yell at me.

As soon as she opened her mouth to speak I shoved my half eaten apple in her mouth to shut her up. I erupted into laughter at the look on her face and Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, and most everybody joined us.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first time writing TVD Fanfiction... Please R&R! Constructive Criticism is welcome! I need to know if I should take the story down and keep it going so please tell me!**

**Lots of Love,**

**G**


End file.
